


Living to Let You Shine

by grumpysimon



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpysimon/pseuds/grumpysimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the idea that the explanation of soulmates is that no matter what, no matter when, no matter how, the universe will always find a way to put two together. Seen from the eyes of the universe itself, the story of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living to Let You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short... There is another one much like this, except the Tenth Doctor x Rose Tyler on it's way!*  
>  *Warning - it will be angsty

No matter the form in which you believe our great universe began, we all know that it began somehow, in someway. Whether stars collided or God became bored of playing video games one day, the universe is here because of a reason. On planet Earth, they have a word. Soulmate.  
Some people don't believe in soulmates. But then again, some people believe in aliens and some people believe that Jesus came to earth in the form of Lady Gaga. Soulmates are just another thing on the list of things that you might believe in, and you might not. Anyway, back to the universe. Sherlock Holmes lived his life the same way for more years than he could count. He never had any friends. Some people simply couldn't believe that he was that way. But that was how his life had been for  
as long as he could remember. There is a cost to being a sociopath, you know. But when John Watson came into his life, it seemed that the Earth had fallen of of its axis itself.  
Love at first sight? Maybe. Some might say it was, some might not. Sherlock of course, has Mrs. Hudson, and he has his brother. But all he wanted, was a honest-to-god friend. A friend, he hoped, could double as a lover. And this man, here, he think could fulfill that for him. It was an incredibly selfish thing to do. Of course it was.  
Everything that every human does is selfish. They're all just scrabbling, fighting animals, trying to grab on to something, to figure out...  
Why this?  
Why humanity? Why here?  
Sherlock Holmes was simply making a decision that could lead to the answer to our existence. He just wanted to love. Sherlock could solve the problems of so many things.   
He could work out the answer of everything. Except for the problems of his own heart.  
+++++++  
Sherlock, of course, instantly became close with John. He was his only friend, and he was a genius. John Watson would never tell a soul how much he loved Sherlock Holmes. He would keep it as his secret, the secret that defined him as a person. The secret that he felt a love for Sherlock that differentiated from every single person that he had ever known. They were falling for each other, fast. They'd both been wandering through their separate lives, not sure of their own purpose yet. But they knew, the second that the course changed, the second their own lives collided, like the particles of the universe, if that is what you believe, that created the universe.  
They just believed that it was a coincidence.  
John Watson had a secret. He wouldn't tell Sherlock that he loved him, and Sherlock the same. But the universe had a secret that it couldn't tell them either. The universe's secret was that since the beginning of this crazy, crazy place, since the beginning of the planets and the air and all of the people, the two of them, the particles that they were created of, were made for each other. They were made to love and to sit together and drink tea and go on walks at night. They were for each other. They were meant to build each other up and break each other down, like blocks in the nurseries of small children.  
++++  
The kiss. Ah, yes the kiss. Unexpected, more than anything. Both of them had been quiet, wrapped up in a hazy clouds of separate thoughts. Both of them were thinking of each other. At some point in the future, they would have a sort of argument over which one of them had kissed the other one first. But in the end, it didn't even matter. Because of their particles were finally together.  
"I love you, Sherlock Holmes." John whispered, only for Sherlock to hear, after the kiss. Sherlock blushed. "And I, you." He tried to sound like his elegant, genius self, but he stuttered over the words.  
He could not stop blushing. Tomato red, probably. And the look in Sherlock's eyes made John blush. They leaned back against the wall behind them, the city lights around them making the scene almost dreamlike.  
I, the universe, looked over the work I had done. From the middle ages, to the 1950's, and all places in between and yet to come, the two souls and the particles of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes and their millions of of other names, had proven to be built for each other. They would continue, for forever and ever, until the end of the  
universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Comments? Swears about my writing talent?  
> I'll take anything! Leave me a comment or email me at  
> kurostucklockedhuntingdemon@gmail.com


End file.
